SakuraHime
by wewholovetowriteff
Summary: Newly formed 6-man cell Team Kakashi is given an A-ranked mission to protect the son of a noble family. And with this being Naruto trouble occurs, but this time for Sakura! And not the usual kind of trouble!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own…as much as I wish, Naruto. Yeah if you've read any of our other stories you know I'm not very creative with disclaimers.

Summery: After a long weekend of training, Team Kakashi gets another A-ranked mission to protect a high class family member's son. Along the way the young man seems to well…fall in love with Sakura. WHAT?!?!?! Poor Sakura

Slight spoilers from book 39 I believe. Also known as Chapter 356.

A/N: Sorry guys just fixing some stuff no new chapters

* * *

She didn't know why most stories started off with what the weather was like, but for some reason she couldn't help but think of the weather first off when she thought back on what happened.

It was just a regular, ordinary, sunny day in Konoha. Same as any other day. The sun was shinning bright like always in the heated climate area she lived in. The clouds that were there where very puffy, mostly white but few speckled in grey. She knew not to put up much hope for rain knowing there wasn't much precipitation in the air for it but yet there was always a little bit of hope. Nothing to make her feel something or anything would be different.

Sakura was walking down the main street on this regular day. Her red top that she always wore was slightly sticking to her skin from that morning's practice at the training grounds. Her biker shorts were clinging tighter than usually and her medic pouch sagging. She, Naruto and newly returned Sasuke, as well as their new teammates Sai and Yamato and their old teacher Kakashi decided on an all out training exercise just for fun on the weekend. Now that it was over Sakura demanded a nice long shower.

Naruto whined at the fact that she pretty much ended the session with those words but lightened up when Yamato and Kakashi promised they'd all meet up at Ichiraku's for lunch.

"Typical Naruto," Sakura mumbled to herself as she reached her cozy apartment.

Though she did miss her parents and old room, something she'd never say aloud in fear of getting mocked by Sai, she had been living on her own since she turned 16. She decided on getting an apartment close to the hospital and the Hokage tower just to make it easier on her when called for her medic duties or for her shishou Tsunade.

Entering her little abode she quickly gathered a new set of clothes and hopped quickly into the shower. She turned the knob to the point where the water would be warm but not uncomfortably warm in her already warm and sweaty state.

"I love love love showers," Sakura sang to herself while stepping into the cascading water flow. As a relaxed sigh escaped her slightly chapped lips, she could feel the warm water slipping down her back relaxing sore muscles.

"The next time we have one of these little rendezvous," Sakura said to herself, "I need to remember to ask for it to be shorter." She laughed at the thought knowing fully well what would happened if she asked such a thing. Naruto would agree with her, probably, if she promised ramen. Sasuke would probably call her weak. Sai as well, that or make a comment on how she only wanted a little extra time to make herself uglier if even possible. Kakashi of course would be to busy reading his Icha Icha Paradise novels. Yamato….she wasn't so sure about.

"Him and his twisting moods in all," She thought aloud since nobody was there to hear her. She poured a small amount of strawberry smelling shampoo into her hand and started massaging her scalp.

"_Seriously,"_ Inner Sakura mentioned, _"first time we met him he went from kind and caring to just plain scary to overall leader and back to kind a caring talk about weird."_

"But he did get better," Sakura reflected back on the time when he tried to save her from Sasuke's attack and the encounter with the Sanbii. She then added her conditioner in her procedure of washing her cherry blossom color hair.

"_Yeah whatever,"_ Inner Sakura commented before hiding in the back traces of Sakura's mind.

She had gotten a lot better at keeping her inner voice locked away instead of pestering her like it used to do in her genin days. This made her feel very proud of herself, which allowed her even more strength to wedge the inner kunoichi in the back of her mind.

After about 3 more minutes of soaking Sakura finally decided it was time to get out of the haven which was her shower. She wrapped her self in her pale blue towel and left the little room. When she walked back into her bedroom she ungracefully fell to her mattress and sighed a sigh of relief.

"So much has happened since the genin days," She pondered to herself, "The Chuunin Exams, Sasuke leaving, that two year interval when all we did was train, Sasuke defeated Orochimaru, Sasuke…overcoming Itachi, Naruto bringing him back. Though I mean some other things happened besides Sasuke. I mean, Naruto has gotten so strong. He has been on so many missions that are A or S ranked it almost makes me feel useless again. Then of course there's Sai. He's made so many breakthroughs on emotion. Thought not all good ones."

Sakura smiled at the time when Sai had tried to be more considerate to people and went an entire day without accidentally insulting someone. Though it was hard to do it around her. But he tried none of the less.

Yamato…well Yamato hadn't changed much but he too was a little more open. Again only a little but anything is an improvement.

Kakashi, her dear old sensei, had actually been able to get to some place on time…So long as they told them to be there an hour before hand. Though he was more open, only a little but hey it's an improvement Sakura thought, more to the little group that became more and more like a family. Yep the group had really gotten closer. They had even gotten together to make a surprise party for Sakura's 17th birthday party. Thought the event in itself was a horrible mess. They had secretly placed themselves in Sakura's apartment, and as an exhausted Sakura walked in (after working a three day shift at the hospital) not sensing their presences being so tired was surprised when four out of five ninja jumped up and shouted "SURPRISE." Well after much healing on Sakura's part the party continued well underway with a visit from more of their friends.

This became a slight continued tradition for whosever birthday it was or just for whenever. In fact everyone had a key to Sakura's apartment for it seemed to be the meeting point of everything.

"Yeah…family," Sakura murmured again, almost drifting to sleep from the hot air leaking into the building. Though remembering the promise to meet up later for ramen she knew she had to stay awake. So she opted for brushing out the tangles that were in her hair.

"Come to think of it I should have done that first," she muttered when she got caught in a nasty knot.

* * *

The smell of Ichiraku's ramen flooded the streets even when you where a block away. The smells drifted up to Sakura's nose calling her to come.

"You'd think with all the times we go here I'd get tired of it," Sakura thought to herself. Smiling then laughing at how it probably has something to do with Naruto.

As she lifted the banner to inter the tiny shop she realized most of the family was there. Naruto, of course, Sasuke and Sai where already eating. Well Sasuke and Sai where eating while Naruto was excitingly explaining in every single possible detail to old man Teuchi.

"And then I was like WHOOSHH!!! And then I was like SHWISH!!! And then teme was like AHHHH!!!! And I was like MAUAHAHAHA!!!" Naruto was shouting keeping his title as the number one knuckled headed loudmouth.

"I did no such thing, dobe," Sasuke mutters while he was blowing on his spoonful of the broth.

"Oh yeah you did!" Naruto shouted back, "Sai, you know what I'm talkin' about. YOU SAW! YOU SAW!!!"

"I don't remember the traitor ever screaming like a girl," Sai replied with a fake smile. Something, Sakura realized, that was a little hard to give up on.

"Force of habit," Sakura had told him once.

"Maybe whimpering like a girl," Sai continued, "but not screaming." The Uchiha's eyes started to bleed crimson. Sakura decided she better intervene now.

"Well at least you didn't blow up the shop yet," Sakura said as she finally made her presence known, "I'd be starving if you did that."

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto shouted, "Here come sit next to me!" Naruto practically dragged her into the seat on his left away from Sasuke and Sai.

"Naruto," Sakura began to ask, "You didn't invite Hinata-chan."

Naruto's face turned a sheepish pink at the mention of his girlfriend. "Yeah I did," he said, "But she had business with her prick of a father to deal with."

"You know baka," Sasuke said, "if you keep calling him a prick he might not let you marry his daughter."

"UH WHAT WHO SAID…I MEAN…MARRIAGE…WAIT WHAT!!!" Naruto sputtered out. Sakura laughed at Naruto's face that was almost as red as the tomatoes Sasuke likes so much.

"I don't see what she sees in a dickless…I mean…um…" Sai continued to try to fine nicer words to sound better. Another habit that seemed hard to get rid of was the nicknames.

"But they're your nicknames," Sai had said, "don't they stay with you forever."

"Not one's that hurt peoples feelings," Sakura had told him.

"But it's only the truth," Sai and said with a fake smile. Sakura almost let Inner Sakura unleash her fury onto the emotionally challenged boy until he finished his sentenced.

"But yours doesn't fit you all that well." Sakura smiled.

"Nah," Sai continued, "yours should be Ugly-sama." With this Sakura couldn't help but hit him across the head. But both laughed when a real smile had actually appeared on Sai's face.

Finally after everyone had eaten at least through half of there bowl, not including Naruto who was on his fifth, Kakashi and Yamato finally came.

"Sorry we're late," Kakashi started to narrate one of his many excuses, "but you see, coming back from the road of life I met this small little girl who asked with tiny beady eyes for help…"

"CUT THE CRAP KAKASHI!!!" Naruto shouted.

"No it's all true," Kakashi explained, "Yamato will vouch for me, right."

Yamato just silently shook his head gently. Though trying to keep down a laugh at the same time. "Don't get me involved in this senpai. I didn't meet you until we ran into each other up ahead."

"Ha you were lying," Sakura accused in a sly tone.

"HA YOU LIAR!" Naruto yelled. They both started to laugh at Kakashi who knowingly knew he was caught embarrassingly stroke the back of his neck.

"Well anyways," Yamato intervene, "We've been called to Lady Hokage's office."

"WHAT?!?!?" Naruto shouted, "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN WHEN WE'RE AT ICHIRAKU'S!!!"

"Just fate I guess," Sakura relied, "Come on boys. Don't want to make shishou wait now do we." One by one Sai, Sasuke and then Naruto got up to go. They were just about to leave when old man Teuchi shouted, "HEY YOU DIDN'T PAY YOUR BILL!!" and all of a sudden none of the students where there. Leaving Yamato and Kakashi to sigh in their misery of the bill.

"I think they've gotten smarter on us Yamato," Kakashi mutters as he digs through his pockets for some sort of currency to pay the monstrous bill.

"They all do senpai," Yamato sighed, "they always do."

* * *

As soon as they entered the Hokage's office, the sweet smelling aroma of sake enter their noses…well actually penetrated their senses.

"Ugh! Shishou what on earth," Sakura gasped. It was more sake than usual in the room than what the Hokage usually drank. Although just off hand you couldn't exactly tell that she was drunk except for the extra little flush in her cheeks.

"Uh? Who? Oh Sakura there you guys are," the drunken Tsunade slightly slurred out, "What took you so long. Do you know how long I was waiting?"

Grabbing the nearest bottle of sake Naruto examined it and looked around to see at least seven more empty. "Long enough to empty eight bottles worth of sake," Naruto points out, "And these bottles are HUUUGGEE!!"

"Actually I think there more than that empty," Sai said while pointing to more empty bottles under the desk.

"Honestly shishou," Sakura sighed, "you know this can't be good for your health."

"You'll drink yourself into an early grave," Sasuke put his point in.

"For you information," Tsunade said while stumbling around her desk to talk to them better, "this is just…an incentive. It's apart of the payment for your mission."

"WHAT!!" Naruto shouted, "SO WE'RE NOT GETTING PAID IN REAL MONEY!!! I NEED MORE MONEY FOR RAMEN!!!!"

"PIPE DOWN YOU PIPSQUEK!!" Tsunade yelled back but then clutched her head that felt like it was shattering into thousands of pieces.

"What do you mean by…incentive?" Sakura asked for everyone.

"I'll tell you when…" Tsunade started to say when Kakashi and Yamato came into the room, "Never miss a cue do you boys, alright now that we're all here. Your mission is being asked to escort the son of a wealthy and powerful lord who is in charge of many of the breweries in the Land of Sake." There was a pause as Team Kakashi let the information soak in when Naruto being the idiot he is said, "There's a Land of Sake?" A huge sweat drop fell from everyone's head, yes everyone even Sasuke and Sai even though they wouldn't show it.

"Baka!" Sakura muttered, "How did you ever make it out of the academy?"

"'Cause I'm just that good DATTEBAYO!!!!" Naruto shouted and was thus punched by Tsunade for shouting and Sakura for just being and idiot.

"OW! Sakura why'd you hit me," Naruto whined.

"Shishou was going to anyway," Sakura simply explained.

"Anyways," Kakashi butted in, "could you please continue the explanation of the mission."

"Right," Tsunade answered, "As you know larger scale groups tend to be wrong for an escort mission…"

"Which is lame," Naruto mumbled.

"Would you like me to continue or place you in only D-ranked missions for the rest of your life!" Tsunade shouted. Naruto cringed and simply shook his head.

"ANYWAYS!" Tsunade let out an exasperated sigh of annoyance remembering again why the heck she ever took this demanding job continued, "This mission will be an escort _and_ a reconnaissance mission. We've heard of strange goings happening around the Land of Sake."

"Who could it be though?" Sakura voiced her question.

"We don't know," Tsunade answered, "we don't think it could be Akatsuki, they have no reason to be there. And since Orochimaru has been long dead we don't know."

"Has anyone tracked Kabuto's moves?" Yamato asked. Sasuke looked over to him in a slightly confused manner. Yamato also confused pondered this look and let out an understanding "oh" when he realized.

"No one told you we ran into him one day." Sasuke shook his head still slightly confused.

"Well," Yamato said recalling the memory, "We ran into him while searching for Itachi and you. We found him before you're battle with Deidara…or during…whichever."

"So…Kabuto is still alive," Sasuke muttered to no one in particular.

"We just want to be sure," Tsunade explained, "and because of just how important this young man is. That is why this mission is A-ranked."

"What ever you say baa-chan," Naruto mutters.

"WHAT WAS THAT NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled.

"NOTHING!" Naruto shouted back.

"Fine then," Tsunade answered, "Now your charge should be coming in just a second. You and he can decide on when exactly you want to leave." Just then a knock came to the door.

"Come in," Tsunade shouts. With that the squeaky old door slowly began to open. In the doorway stood a young man just about 19 years old and about the same size as Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai. His hair was a dark wooden brown that went to his shoulders and spiked out. His eyes showed an unfaltering power and confidents in the creamy brown. And with a breath he spoke.

"Konichiwa, I am Sashimoto Shinji," he said.

* * *

Yep so that's how it is so far.

I know it'll probably won't turn out how I like it but I'm going to try.

Reviews are a nice thing they keep me going and as I said at the top if you have ideas or helpful hints please give them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Casey is forced to say that Casey does not own Naruto no matter how much she wishes.

Sora: dude why are you talking in third person.

Me: Cause Casey always talks to herself in third person. It's a natural thing now.

Sora:…weird.

Me: not as weird as you.

Thank you all so much for the reviews. You don't know how happy that made me feel. And when I looked to the states, OH MY GOSH I was blown away really. I was even added to a community. THANK YOU THANKYOU THANK YOU!!!!

A/N: again just a fix I'll try to get Chapter three up soon. I'm sorry I'm a terrible writer I know.

* * *

"Konichiwa, I am Sashimoto Shinji," he said. Team Kakashi all bowed their heads respectively.

"Konichiwa," Sakura spoke first with a formal tone, "I'm Haruno Sakura." She points to the rest of her boys, "This is Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sai. We shall be escorting and protecting you on your journey back to the Land of Sake."

The young man looked and studied each of his guards. The way he looked at the moment seemed timid, a strange trait for such a high ranking official Sakura had thought, but then again if he needed bodyguards who knows.

"Alrighty then," Tsunade says slurring her words a little as the alcohol finally takes in it's effects, "I'll let you all…decide on the appropriate…course of action for your trip…DISMISS!!"

And with those fearsome words of order, Team Kakashi scurries their way out of the Hokage's office.

"So um…let's head over to the ambassadors quarters and discuss with your bodyguards what they believe is the best way to take and compare to ours," Sakrua says as Team Kakashi and Sashimoto Shinji and his two personal bodyguards walk down the main street of Konoha.

"Actually…" Shinji quietly speaks up, "could we perhaps go to someplace more…homely…" The team, besides Naruto, take into account of his voice. It's slightly high pitch like Sai's or Naruto's, timid as if he were frighten to speak out of place.

"OH RIGHT THEN!" Naruto shouts, "Nothings more homely than Sakura's apartment!"

"Naruto I highly doubt that a nobleman's son would like to be cramped in a tiny apartment such as Ugly's," Sai retorted with his usual fake smile. It was known by Team Kakashi that no matter how much progress Sai made with his old ways, during missions or with people they don't associate with often the fake smile comes back.

"How small exactly?" Shinji asked.

"Well," Sakura shyly said as she tries to describe her little abode, "it has two bedrooms, both with a great view of Hokage Mountain, with a fairly decent sized kitchen that has a demon possessed microwave and living room that fits a couch and loveseat. Plus one bathroom and shower mix. It's not much but its home."

"Demon possessed…microwave…" one of Shinji's bodyguards asked out of curiosity.

"Yep!" Sakura laughed out.

"It likes to turn on and off whenever it likes," Kakashi explained without looking up from his newest volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Plus that one time when it went on and then off and the door blasted open while we were making popcorn," Yamato laughed out when thinking back on the time when Sakura's "fairly decent sized kitchen" as she put it was covered with slightly burnt popcorn.

The flames behind her as she threatened to disembowel each and every one of them if it wasn't clean up by midnight were not forgotten by the team. But they had finished cleaning and they all ended up laughing about it. Even Sasuke was a little frazzled by it, though he'd rather go up to his brother and mushily say how much he missed him and loved him that admit it. Though it was Sasuke who mentioned he'd by a new one for her. Granted after all the laughs they had later that night and into the morning had made them accept the demon-possessed microwave.

"Oh," Team Kakashi's charge had simply muttered.

* * *

By the time they reached Sakura's apartment, Naruto had been hit twice, Sai once, Kakashi had reread one chapter sixteen times, Yamato and sighed about twenty-nine times, Sasuke was well Sasuke, Sakura had punched at least twice, and Shinji's bodyguards were starting to wonder if they should protect their charge from his protectors.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Sakura said while flourishing a hand around her house like a showcase lady.

"Ugly your home is more than humble," Sai smiled.

Sakura had now punched three times.

"HA!" Naruto shouted, "NOW WE'RE TIED!" A while back on a certain mission which can barely be remembered by Team Kakashi, Sai and Naruto had been so bored they started to wonder, just who got hit by Sakura the most. Since then they've had an ever going competition on each mission. When the rest of Team Kakashi figured out the point of there little competition most just sighed, but didn't do anything to change it. Who else would get in the way of Sakura's furious punches?

"So anyways," Sakura suddenly spotted some dishes she left out and some magazines scattered around the living room area and quickly ran to gather them and put them away, "just find a seat and uh…let's start discussing shall we."

As Sakura ran frantically making sure she had all things put up, Kakashi and Yamato began discussing with Shinji's previous guards. After placing things were they needed Sakura decided that it wouldn't be a bad thing to get on their clients good side, so she decided on making snacks. So she left for the kitchen muttering something about ramen and tomatoes and whatever she happened to have in the kitchen.

"What is the route you took to get here?" Kakashi asked.

"We had originally taken a route straight here," the first guard had spoken up.

"The Land of Sake however is in an area around old Sound and between Cloud," the second continued.

"Couldn't we take a direct route there then?" Yamato asked, "With Orochimaru dead, Sound isn't much of a treat anymore." No one noticed Sasuke's eyes slightly move at Orochimaru's name. He thought about Kabuto and whether he'd be a threat or not.

"I wish it was only that simple," Shinji sighed out.

"We had recently received a message from Sashimoto-sama," the first guard explained.

"Due to the bandits that gather in those areas had increased due to Sounds fall," the second continued, "battles between the bandits alone have been raging recently more than usual."

"As well as Cloud has seemed to be having political issues," the first finished.

"That's kinda creepy," Naruto whispered to Sai.

"What would that be dickless?" Sai asked not in the least really interested but he was usually entertained with something the number one knuckled-headed ninja often came to conclusions.

"How the finish each other's sentences it's just kind weird is all," Naruto replied. Sai simply gave one of his fake smiles but his lips twitch only ever so by the amusement from Naruto.

"Well this could be problematic," Kakashi sighed finally placing away his Icha Icha Paradise, "Sasuke. Sai. What do you think?"

"HEY WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME!" Naruto hollered.

"Because," Kakashi simply answered back, "you can't plan well at all." Naruto was about to retort back when he simply sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't plan, it just wasn't his style.

"Taking a straight path there with the raging wars could be difficult," Sasuke thought aloud.

"What can't take on a few bandits teme!?" Naruto shouted.

"I'm thinking about our charge dobe," Sasuke simply said.

"We could take a route be sea then," Sai suggested, "be able to make a quick stop on an island of Mist and then go on."

"That could also be dangerous with sea storms and all," Sasuke countered, "plus that could be going to far of course.

"Perhaps," Kakashi mumbled through his mask. While Sai, Sasuke and Naruto started throwing around ideas, Yamato then leaned close to Kakashi to whisper in his ear.

"We also have to remember this is a reconnaissance mission," he whispered, "We may have an idea behind what's going on if we go straight through."

"True," Kakashi muttered, "but we can't let Shinji-san figure out that that is also apart of our mission. It may cause the Land of Sake to start to panic and we don't need another battle on our hands."

"What do you think would be safer," Shinji asked out of the blue.

The group who had just been previously discussing this turned to face their client.

"Most likely a route by sea," Kakashi spoke up.

"Then let us take that one," the first guard voted for. His traveling companions gave a nod in agreement.

"Anything to keep the young master safe," the second guard stated.

Team Kakashi, minus Sakura, all glanced at each other as if trying to read each others mind to discuss if it really is the proper course. Each trying to prepare a way to do this mission that they had been given. Just then Sakura walked in carrying a tray of food.

"AH SAKURA YOU'RE AWESOME!" Naruto shouted as he quickly got up and took the miso ramen from her extending hand.

"No problem," Sakura simply smiled as Sai got up to help her with the tray. Sakura walked over and handed Sasuke his tomatoes, while Sai set down the tray of dumplings onto the coffee table in between the sofa and loveseat.

"So what's the plan so far?" Sakura asked.

"Sashimoto-sama was wanting to take a safe route by sea," Yamato stated, "We could stop on an island of Mist like Sai suggested and then proceed to the Land of Sake."

"What about a straight route?" Sakura inquired.

"The areas around the Land of Sake have been at raging battles recently," Sasuke informed her, "Taking a direct route could be dangerous for our client." Sakura gave a nod to say she understood.

"Well if our client is willing to be drag along by the likes of us by sea then I guess that's our route," Sakura said, "if anything goes unexpected we have some of the smartest people and the number one improvisation ninja."

"It's settled then," Kakashi announces, "we go by sea. Shall we leave tomorrow?"

"The sooner the better I believe," Shinji answered.

"Alright then we all better go and get prepared then." With a bow Shinji agrees and gets up to leave. As they reach the door he turns back and said, "Thank you…for the snacks…" and with that they left.

"Wow," Naruto said, "I thought he'd be a rude snotty little prince or something like that."

"Naruto!" Sakura chastised, "that's are client you're talking about."

"I know it's just that quiet attitude make me think that."

"Sasuke's quiet."

"And he's a bit of a rude little prince." BONK "Hey at least I didn't say you were snotty!" Naruto shouted at the person who had now punched Naruto twice now.

"Let's just get our gear ready for tomorrow and leave Sakura's apartment intact," Kakashi smiles through his mask.

Finally after a while everyone got up and started to leave. Yamato, Sai and Kakashi actually taking the door, Naruto decided that getting out by the window would be easier. Sasuke stayed a little to finish off his tomatoes and left, also, through the window. But not without saying goodbye unlike he would have done in their younger years.

Sakura smiled a bit at the thought of all her boys. But then saw the mess they left and begin to lower her anger levels as she cleaned up, again.

* * *

End of chapter 2.

I know it sucks, I'm sorry. If you can't tell I'm extremely scattered brain OH LOOK CHRISTMAS LIGHTS!!! Oh oops sorry anyways It's really hard for me to write stuff in between stuff. I know where I want this story to go but I don't always know how to get to it. So updates will probably be slow. If you have an idea that might help me I'll try to use it…maybe…can't guarantee anything.

THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!


	3. AN

(comes in dodging flying frying pans, kunai, and who knows what that is?)

I KNOW I KNOW!!!!

Hey but I did tell you that it was a slow going process.

It doesn't help that my main computer with my Word document on it got french fried by a virius... -.- stupid virus

But yeah so Chapter 3 is going to put on hiatus for a while until I can either get my baby fixed or....if nessecary get a new computer

I really am sorry though I loved reading the reviews so far! They are so inspirational!!! Especially seeing as I'm a sucky writer, yeah my friend Kathryn as all the right genes.

HAHA get it right as in WRITE XD!...

...

...

...

... jeez tough crowd.

Again I deeply apologize and will try to get to writing again. If that means watching that SasuSaku Your Guardian Angel video over and over again, THEN BY ALL MEANS!! I WILL COME UP WITH INSPIRATION!!

Yeah the story idea first came from syllver77's video Your Guardian Angel. Reason as to why will hopefully be explained later!

Thanks again for reading this much I hope to get back as soon as I can!


End file.
